This invention relates generally to hydraulic "fuse" devices; and more particularly, it concerns an in-line hydraulic fuse, or sensor, that monitors the quantity of hydraulic fluid that passes through the device, and then blocks the flow when a pre-selected quantity of fluid has passed through.
Devices to accomplish the above functions have employed buoyant pistons and vane motors. Testing of a buoyant piston device showed it to be undesirably and inherently sensitive to changes in attitude of the device; and it was also undesirably critical with respect to fit and clearances. Vane motors, on the other hand, are undesirably expensive. There is need for a simple, effective device having few manufactured parts, relatively high force levels of sensing mechanism, and with flow/volume characteristics which can be readily tailored, i.e. fitted, to many different design requirements.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,248 describes an improved fuse that overcomes many of the deficiencies and problems of such prior devices.